Starshower
this is Articuna-Dragon 's secondary sona! No touchie my babu or i beat chu with stick. Appearance Starbolt is an extremely dark black TempestWing with long sweeping wings that are more suited for looks than flight. Her glossy feathers are so thick that she has to pull them out to be able to fly. her transitional scales are a startling white, contrasting against her void-like scales. Her eyes Are in a circle of black, with thin white tattoos underneath t he startlingly bright irises. When she looks at you, you can feel the stunningly l ight yellow eyes piercing took as if trying to dissect the subject they happened to slight upon. As stated before, Starshower has very long, sweeping wings with thick feathers and dyed white stripes. These compliment her muscled shape. She has a deep chest and a long graceful tail, but her face cannot be described as beautiful. More like forbidding and cold. He legs are long and you can see the muscles flexing as she drags around the massive weight of her wings. she is rather tall, and towers above those of her kind. Abilities It seems she can control her spark ability, somehow learning it over the years. because she is a spark, she can hold an emormus amount of electricity. For some reason, she automatically charged and so to relive the pressure of electricity, she often stabs her tail into the ground and discharges . as a result her cave has a lot of burnt spots on the ground. She has an average stormsense, only able to sense a snowfall. Starshower can suck electricity from quite easily. She is said to be the Daughter of the gods for her tapestry weaving, making intricate designs in shimmering fabrics that the queen herself adores. Personality starshower is confident and inconspicuous, always seeming to listen. She sometimes comes up to dragons who don't see her and startles them. Starshower never seems to talk, preferring to listen and draw conclusions. When around others, she will make small talk just to be polite, and generally hang back from people she doesn't know. She seems to understand a lot about others and is able to draw connections from one dragon to another. Starshower is good at noticing things that others don't. She will stare at you longer than needed just so she can study the play of light on your face or the stunning color of your eyes. Nothing escapes her ravenous golden gaze. Nothing. Not even The suffering of the princess and the rebellious subjects who would be the ones to ruin her main income source, the queen. Starshower: I should tear them head to tail. Arti: uh... Starshower thats a little dark for this interview. STarshower: *weaves tapestry* You would think that. Bio not much is known about her past exept some great tragedy happened to her family and she is that last of her bloodline, the Illongaui bloodline. most dragons don't know anything about her exept she is the best tapestry weaver. Quotes "if nobody is near me nobody will be trapped in a torrent of grief" "why. why am i alive. my entire family is dead. Its like the gods have cursed me." Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Sparks Category:Content (Articuna-Dragon) Category:Dragonsonas